Dancefloor German
by Part-Time Irish
Summary: Zwei Jahre nachdem Voldemort besiegt wurde, treffen sich zwei Menschen wieder. Durch Zufall, oder durch das Schicksal?  Snarry
1. HPPoV

**A/N: Ich dachte, es wäre mal an der Zeit, meine Geschichten zu übersetzen. Bitte schön, viel Spaß mit dem ersten Kapitel von Dancefloor!**

HPPoV

Es war seit zwei Jahren Frieden.

Ich hatte so viele Freunde und viel Familie in den Jahren des Krieges verloren. Die Überlebenden hatten es, schon kurz nachdem ich den alten Voldie besiegt hatte, geschafft, mich völlig zu entfremden. Sie wollten, dass ich irgendeine nette Hexe heiratete und viele Kinder mit ihr hatte. Es gab mehrere Gründe, warum ich deshalb den Kontakt abbrach. Erstens, ich fühlte mich zu jung. Bei Merlin, ich war 17! Außerdem bin ich schwul. Sie sagten mir, dass ich einen Geliebten an der Seite haben könnte, aber so bin ich nicht. Wenn ich mit jemandem zusammen bin, dann auch nur mit ihn. Und drittens, ich hatte mich in einen meiner Professoren verliebt. Ich wusste, dass es einseitig war und ich mir mit Bleiben nur selbst wehtun würde. Also verließ ich die magische Welt, und begann als Muggle zu Leben.

In den letzten beiden Jahren habe ich mich selbst besser kennen gelernt. I fand heraus, dass ich mich gern als Frau kleide, und dass ich so auch sehr gut aussah. Außerdem entdeckte ich die Goth Szene. Schnell fand ich meinen Lieblingsclub in der Nähe meiner Wohnung in Muggle London. Dort sah ich _ihn_ das erste Mal.

Er war echt traumhaft. Zugegeben, er war ein bisschen zu blaß, und seine Nase war etwas groß, aber es passte zu ihm. Seine Schulterlangen Haare sahen seidig aus, und er hatte den perfekten Körper. Um erhlich zu sein, er erinnerte mich ein wenig an meine alte Liebe, Severus Snape, mein ehemaliger Zaubertränke Professor, aber ich wusste, ihm würde ich hier niemals begegnen. Immerhin war er einst ein Todesser. Ich begann ihn zu beobachten, jedesmal das ich ihn dort sah. Ich stellte fest, dass er anscheinend Männer vorzog, aber er auch nichts gegen Frauen hatte. Ich bekam auch mit, dass alle seine Eroberungen grüne Augen hatten.

Ich beobachtete ihn für ungefähr zwei Jahre. Er bemerkte mich nie. Was aber auch daran liegen könnte, dass ich jedes Mal mein Aussehen veränderte, damit er mich nicht erkannte. Ich war mir nun absolut sicher, dass ich ihn liebte. Naja, ich war mir sicher, das ich das liebte, was ich in den zwei Jahren im Club mitbekommen hatte.

Der Tag, an dem er mich bemerken sollte, war gekommen. Ich zog einen meiner besten röcke und eins meiner besten Tops an, und ich trug einen schwarzen Choker mit einem Smaragd als Verschluss vorne.

Ich betrat den Club um 9 Uhr an dem Abend, und hatte ein Getränk, während ich auf ihn watrete. Er kam nur eine halbe Stunde nach mir, und setzte sich an einen Tisch, wo er die Tanzfläche im vollen Blick hatte. Ich begann, sehr aufreizend zu tanzen. Er bemerkte mich schnell, und ich sah, dass es ihn anmachte, wie ich mit einigen anderen Männern tanzte.

Er trank sein Getränk schnell aus und begab sich auf den Tanzboden, in meine Richtung. Dann konnte ich seine Aura fühlen, was mich überraschte, da er dafür ein Zauberer sein musste und sie fühlte sich so bekannt an… ‚Sev!' Endlich machte es Klick. Es war meine Liebe, mein Severus, jemand den ich niemals in der Muggle Welt zu finden gehofft hätte.

Ich näherte mich ihm langsam rückwärts, meine anderen Tanzpartner verlassend. Dann tanzten wir sehr dicht zusammen.

Sein Geruch ließ mich schmelzen. Ich konnte kaum stehen, so dicht, wie er hinter mir war.

„Komm mit mir," hauchte er in mein Ohr. Ich konnte mein zittern nicht unterdrücken, als sein Atem meine Haut liebkoste.

„Ja, Sev… A-alles, w-was d-du w-willst…" Ich konnte mich nicht genug beherrschen, um klar zu sprechen.

Kurz darauf verließen wir den Club. Er führte mich in eine leere Gasse, nicht weit weg, und apparierte uns.

Dort angekommen, drehte er mich zu sich um.

Dann küsste er mich.

Oh, Merlin! Als ich sagte, sein Geruch ließe mich schmelzen hatte ich noch keine Ahnung von seinem Geschmack… Meine Knie gaben nach.

"Wow." Meine Reaktion war nicht ganz angemessen, aber nach dem Kuss…

„Das ist eine Beschreibung, aber ich denke nicht, dass es … diesem genüge tut." Er lächelte mich an, und mein Herz setzte aus.

Am nächsten Morgen wachte ich recht früh auf. Ich war zufrieden, etwas, was ich vorher nicht gekannt hatte. Ich lag in den Armen meiner Liebe, und ich wusste, hier gehörte ich hin. Hier würde mein Leben Sinn machen, und ich wusste, für ihn war es das gleiche.

Ich würde dies nicht kampflos aufgeben.


	2. SSPoV

**A/N: Hier das zweite und letzte Kapitel dieser Geschichte. Viel Spaß mit Severus' Sicht der Dinge, und schreibt mir doch ein Review!**

SSPoV

Es waren die Sommerferien, zwei Jahre nachdem Potter Voldemort besiegt hat.

Nachdem das passiert war, in Potters siebtem Jahr, konnte ich endlich wieder mein liebstes Hobby wieder ausleben. Ich liebe nämlich die Gesellschaft in den Muggle Gothic Clubs. Öfter als nicht fand ich dort sogar jemanden zum mit nach Hause nehmen, meisten Männlich, oft aber auch weiblich. Ich wähle nicht nach dem Geschlecht, obwohl ich eher zu dem männlichen tendiere.

Also, wie ich sagte, es war zwei Jahre nach dem Krieg, und der erste Tag der Sommerferien. Da ich am nächsten Morgen keine Blagen zu versorgen hatte und ausschlafen konnte, beschloss ich, in meinen Lieblingsclub in Muggle London zu gehen.

Als ich um halb zehn dort ankam, war es schon ziemlich voll.

Ich ging zur Bar, bestellte mir ein Getränk und setzte mich an einen der wenigen freien Tische, welcher, zum Glück, freie Sicht auf die Tanzfläche hatte.

Ich saß dort noch nicht lange als ich _sie_ sah.

Sie war wunderschön, etwas knabenhaft, aber traumhaft. Ihre langen, schwarzen leicht welligen Haare fielen wie ein Wasserfall ihren Rücken runter, und ihr kurzen Rock und ihr kurzes Top zeigten ihre golden gebräunte Haut.

Als sie sich umdrehte, konnte ich ihr Gesicht sehen. Ihre Augen sahen auf wie glühende Smaragde, dieselbe Farbe wie der Stein an ihrem Halsband. Sie tanzte ohne Rücksicht zu nehmen, und ihre Partner wechselten ständig.

Kurze Zeit später beschloss ich, dass ich sie haben musste. Das überraschte mich, da ich diese Reaktion bisher nur bei einer Person hatte – dem sehr männlichen Harry Potter. Da er mein Seelenpartner war (etwas, das ich mit einem Zaubertrank bestätigt hatte) wusste ich warum. Aber dieses Mal war es eine fremde Frau, und ich konnte nicht zusehen, wie sie sich an diesen ganzen Männern rieb.

Ich trank schnell aus und begab mich auf den Tanzboden, so dass ich ihr nicht mehr zu gucken musste.

Als ich ihr näher kam, konnte ich ihre Aura spüren. Sie war stark, und ich kannte sie. Es gab nur zwei Personen mit einer Aura so stark, Albus und mein Harry. Da ich nicht dachte, dass Albus sich jemals in einen Club dieser Art bewegen würde, konnte es nur eine Person sein… ‚Harry, mein Harry. ' Wenn ich ihn fühlen konnte, konnte er mich erst recht fühlen. Bisher hatte er sich nicht umgedreht, sondern tanzte weiter. Ich bekam mit, wie er sich langsam rückwärts mir näherte. Schnell tanzten wir mit einander. Schnell bekam ich zu viel von seinem Geruch.

„Komm mit mir nach Hause", flüsterte ich in sein Ohr. Er zitterte, als mein Atem ihn traf.

„Ja, Sev… A-alles w-was d-du w-willst…"stotterte er. 'Gut, ich bin nicht der einzige, den dies trifft, ' dachte ich.

Schnell verließen wir das Gebäude. In einer leeren Gasse, welche nicht weit entfernt war, nahm ich seine Hand und Apparierte uns in meine gemietete Wohnung in Muggle London. Hey, auch ich muss mich mal entspannen!

Als wir ankamen, drehte ich ihn zu mir. Dann näherten wir uns endlich und küssten uns. Es war berauschend. Seine Lippen waren so weich, und süß von seinem Lipgloss… und sein Geschmack! Einfach zu viel!

Wir unterbrachen, als wir anfingen Sterne zu sehen.

„Wow", hauchte meine Liebe.

„Das ist eine Beschreibung, aber ich denke nicht, dass es … diesem genüge tut", lächelte ich.

Als ich am nächsten Morgen aufwachte, war ich zufrieden, ein Gefühl, welches ich bisher nicht kannte. Er schlief noch immer neben mir. Das hier war, wo wir hin gehörten. In den Armen des anderen.

Ich hatte ihn endlich, und ich würde ihn nicht ohne Kampf wieder los lassen.


End file.
